A fan housing assembly is particularly useful in the field of exhaust fans which are enclosed in a metal or plastic box with an outlet valve and a grill covering the air intake face of the box.
Small exhaust fan assemblies, such as those used in a bathroom for the exhaustion of odors therefrom, are usually inexpensively made. The entire assembly, including the fan and housing, must be simple to make and easy to install. In addition, because the fan may be removed from time to time, it is necessary to provide for easy disassembly of a portion of the system to permit access to the fan for ready attention or service. All of these features must be available in a relatively inexpensive device.
Because of the nature of the exhaust fan assembly, it must be manufactured with as few intricate steps as possible out of simple, commonly available sheet metal or other suitable material. The parts must be easily stamped and formed. A minimum number of parts must be utilized so that the installation and accessability of the assembly is as simple as possible.
While the fan housing assembly is most commonly made of metal, it may also be made of suitable plastic material, if desired.